


Force of Gravity  ~After NewMoon ~

by PurpleGemStoneT



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Animal Instincts, Assault, Blood and Injury, Broken Bone, Edward is a dick in this, F/F, Happy Ending?, Lesbian Sex, Listing all the tags now, Request what you want to happen, Shifter, Slow Burn, Werewolf, Will list more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGemStoneT/pseuds/PurpleGemStoneT
Summary: Leah/Isabella~Bella is driving one night when her truck breaks down and who is it that she runs into...none other than Leah Clearwater, what'll happen now that their paths have crossed once again with no one else around?
Relationships: Isabella Swan/Leah Clearwater, Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Force of Gravity  ~After NewMoon ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some suggestions on what you want to see in this story for these two to have happened to them and I will write it if it falls in order with the story of course.
> 
> I am curious about what are all of your ideas!! :D

Isabella Swan twisted her long chestnut hair up in a bun and groaned while she leaned back in her worn-out old truck, the sound of rain pelting the window filled the silence. Her truck had finally broken down.

Now, what was she supposed to do? Sit around while she calls for her dad to come to save the day? Ugh, not a chance. It was time to wait out the storm and walk home, like a good seventeen-year-old who wanted to be more independent.

She rubs her hands together to warm them up as she blows on them, her chocolate eyes look down at the scar that still faintly sparkled. She felt a chill run down her body at that memory, James had fooled her then but look who was still ‘alive and laughing’ now huh James? She thought with narrowed eyes but the guilt and bitter flavor that filled her mouth made her cringe.

She regretted that she was alive and that he was dead, even if he was a murderer and deserved everything that went his way.

She still felt pity.

Bella shook her head, trying to scatter her thoughts as she thought of his mate, Victoria. Where was she now? Was she still out there hunting down innocent humans or did she commit vampiric suicide?

There was a knocking on her window causing the poor teenager to jump from fear, dark black eyes look back at Bella through the rain covered window with black hair covered forehead.

Leah Clearwater, quickly the younger one of the two scooted over for the shifter to get into the truck. Even though she was dripping wet.


End file.
